Ironcally You accused Me
by misqueluver
Summary: Summary- Warrick has been “working” a lot of late nights for awhile now. Who has Warrick been spending his time with and what will Tina do when she finds out?


**Ironically You accused Me.**

_Paring- Warrick/ Tina , Warrick/? _

_Summary- Warrick has been "working" a lot of late nights for awhile now. Who has Warrick been spending his time with and what will Tina do when she finds out?_

_Author's note- I actually liked Tina and was shocked that the writers didn't really take advantage of all the potential storylines that could have emerged. I know most out there like Yobling but I don't but I won't trash Catherine (unless I can make it juicy). Oh and before I forget I do not in any way own CSI or any of it's characters (if I did then Warrick would still be there)it all belongs to CBS and their writers (lucky S.O.B.s)_

Chapter 1- The problem and the truth

"Where are you Warrick"? Tina asked, although she knew where he was with his mistress his job.

"Tina baby I'm at work someone called in sick and I'm covering" Warrick lied, he didn't want to hurt Tina but he wasn't ready to tell the truth yet either.

"We had plans tonight, I had to use my pto to get tonight off" Tina was tired of the same excuses every other day.

"Baby I'm sorry but I'll make it up to you soon" Warrick knew that Tina was reaching the end of her rope, he wished he could solve his problem before she ended up even more hurt than she was right now."How about we go away this weekend"?

Tina knew what he was trying to do, take her mind off him canceling their plans. "You know what? No I don't thinks so because all that will happen is I get my hopes up after changing any plans I may have had and then no doubt there will be some problem at the lab that only super csi Warrick Brown can fix and you'll call me and cancel again. So no thank you." Tina knew she was being a little mean but she couldn't help but to feel like she came second to his job. If it wasn't one thing it was another, _'baby somebody called in I'm sorry', 'baby we were really swamped I'm sorry', 'baby the case was too high stakes for me to cut out I'm sorry', or her personal fav 'baby you know how important my job is I'm sorry'. _Of course she knew how important his job was but so was hers, being a doctor wasn't easy and yet she still managed to make time for him. He always canceled and he always promised to make it up. "You know what? I think we should talk about this later if you get home and I'll let you get back to your work".

Warrick had only known Tina for eleven months, married for eight but he knew that tone, it was the tone that told him Tina Brown was pissed off. "It's not a matter of if but when baby and I promise I'll make it up" He only hoped that it wasn't an empty one , he wanted to be a good husband but until he solved his problem he knew he wouldn't be good for anyone. "Tina, baby did you hear me? Are you still there"? He wondered if she had hung up on him, something that has been happening more often lately.

"Yeah, I'll see you later and Warrick I love you" Tina Brown knew that if she knew anything in this world she knew she deeply loved her husband.

Although Warrick knew he didn't deserve to hear it, it warmed his heart in a undescribable way to hear Tina tell him she loved him because he knew if his problem got out them he might not hear it again. "I love you to baby and I'll come home as soon as I can".

Before Warrick hung up Tina hear something, something that would keep her from moving form the very spot that she had been standing.

"Man I hate lying" Warrick said to himself not noticing the person standing behind him. Looking at the person "I just wish things could have been different"

"I know you don't want to hurt her"

"No I don't but why couldn't this have happened before I got married"? This was a question he asked himself over a million times.

"This is my fault I shouldn't have said anything"

"No catherine I'm the one who is married, it's my job to keep the vows I took not matter what" It was six months ago Warrick showed up on Catherine's door, six months ago he had began having an affair and six months ago he started "working" so much and lying to his wife. He knew Tina joked about his job being his mistress but he wondered what would she do if she found out he really had one. No doubt what ever she would do he knew he deserved it.

It started with one simple comment from Catherine in which she basically said she fantasized about him. After that he couldn't help but to remember and wonder about all the times where they hung out, shared secrets and been there for each other over the years. He wondered what if. It had become an obsession with him, something he thought about every time he saw Catherine. His thoughts about her were so consuming and confusing that he even started avoiding Tina for fear that she would know what he was thinking.

It wasn't that he didn't love his wife he did, Tina was everything any man would want in a woman. She was a smart doctor, had a good heart, great with people and God was she beautiful. Most importantly to Warrick she helped him escape the horrors of his job that he saw every day. He remembered when Tina found him slumped outside his apartment after Nick had been kidnaped. How she let him move in with her because he couldn't sleep by himself without waking up for night terrors. He knew that it was only by chance that Nick ended up in that box instead of him. He told Catherine that if had of been him then he would have just killed himself and she told him that she knew him well enough to know that he wouldn't have done it but she didn't know only Tina knew. Tina knew that when he was little after school the older kids would beat him and lock him in the janitor's closet until the janitor would come and let him out. He remembered how dark and cold the little room was there wasn't even a window and because of that experience he had become claustrophobic. He never told anyone because he didn't want them to think he was weak but there was something about Tina that made him just want to open up to her, something he should have done months ago.

He knew what he was doing was wrong being with Catherine but he had to know what could've been. He knew that Catherine's feelings have only grown and gotten stronger over the past six months. He knew that Tina loved him beyond reason. He also knew that both women were getting fed up with his behavior and it was only a matter of time before one or both of them walked out on him then where would he be? He wasn't sure if Tina was "the one" or if him and Catherine were meant to be anything other than friends. This was Warrick's problem one he didn't know how to solve the only thing he knew was he would have to come to a decision and soon. He often wondered how it would all turn out.

Tina still after a hour of standing in the same spot couldn't believe what she had just heard.

"_Warrick baby are you coming back to bed"_

"He said he was working" she whispered to herself, then she heard how cliche she sounded. Still she couldn't believe it, before she and Warrick got married he stressed how important fidelity was and how he could never forgive cheating. He was always so paranoid about her having an affair, he often asked her to switch hospitals because she worked with her ex-boyfriend Robert. All kinds of questions ran through her mind. Who was this woman? Did she know her? Did this woman know he was married? Did this woman even care that he was married? Was this woman prettier that her? Most importantly she wondered what did this other woman give Warrick that she didn't? Tina fell to the floor crying not knowing what to do next.

She thought about confronting him as soon as he walked into the door but she knew he would make up some kind of story to make her feel like she had heard wrong when she knew she didn't. She knew that she had to find out the truth, she knew she had to find out who this woman was. The one thing she already knew was her husband Warrick Isaiah Brown was having a affair.


End file.
